


Bitter sweet

by EMPERORAKASHI



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Jealous Aomine Daiki, Kuroko no basket Last Game didn't happen, M/M, Protective Aomine Daiki, University Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMPERORAKASHI/pseuds/EMPERORAKASHI
Summary: They promised they were going to play against each other time and time again… and so they did, not only on official matches but also every time they had a basketball with them. It was almost as if everything was back to normal.But then...
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bitter sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Out of characters everywhere, I'm sorry!
> 
> I don't know what path this is taking I don't know what I'm doing... anyway, I'm just trying to have fun using this lot and make them suffer...

_“…All right. Let’s play again.”_

_“Again, and again…”_

_“As many times as you want…”_

They sealed that promise with a handshake. Akashi with tears in his heterochromatic eyes, it was the first time he had experienced defeat in his entire life, and it tasted a little bit bittersweet, though he knew –and accepted, that the rival team were better at it than his. On the other hand, Kuroko’s face was all happiness, of course he also had been crying, not only because he –and his team- had defeated the most difficult out of the teams on the Winter Cup Tournament, but because he had regained the long lost friendship he had with the red haired back on Teiko’s time.

They promised they were going to play against each other time and time again… and so they did, not only on official matches but also every time they had a basketball with them. It was almost as if everything was back to normal.

And then…

_2 years later._

University days, they say they are the most important days of our own life, but Kuroko was not especially excited to start that part of his. He has been feeling a little gloomy lately, and nothing seems to make him happy anymore. What is so important about University anyway? He can’t help but wonder almost every day.

Today is the first day of class, and Kuroko is walking among the cherry trees immersed in the last book of his favourite author. He is minding his own business not really paying any attention to his surroundings, so used to his lack of presence he doesn’t realize that someone is looking at him. He walks straight into the building in which he has his first lecture and sits in the last seat on the class. He is still reading his book so focused he doesn’t see the figure that has taken the seat next to him.

A pair of eyes he knows too well is concentrated on his every movement, waiting for the bluenette to realize his presence. It is almost as if they have interchanged their abilities somehow. He is patient. He can wait as long as Kuroko needs. However if this keep going as it is at one point the class will be over and the bluenette still haven’t sensed yet he is being observed. And the other patience can last long, but not that much.

He needs to attract Tetsuya’s attention. However, he is somehow afraid of achieving it. What if he hasn’t forgiven him for disappearing like he did? What if he still holds a grudge against him for leaving without a trace? How can he approach Kuroko as if nothing happened? He would normally just say _hi_ and see what the consequences of doing so are. But not this time, he is not the same person he was the last time. He just wants to say sorry.

 _Then do it, coward. What’s the worst thing that can happen? That he doesn’t speak to you anymore? He already does by not knowing you’re here_ , says a voice inside his head, a voice he knows so well, because is his, anyway.

So he swallows his pride and…

“Hello, Te…tsu…ya…”, he says close to the bluenette who jumps on his seat surprised by the sudden breath on his ear.

“Wha…?”, is all Kuroko manages to say looking at his right and seeing Akashi there.

The red haired smiles, but there is no sign left of the old Kuroko in Tetsuya’s face. He looks at Akashi the same way as people react to the thing they hate the most. That blue eyes hurt him, more than anything else has never hurt him in his life, it hurts inside Akashi’s chest. Seems like Kuroko is about to say something else but he is interrupted by the teacher entering the classroom. All the students put their attention to the front, and so do Tetsuya and Akashi.

The class doesn’t take long to end, the teacher has just explained what he asks the students to do during the semester, and he dismisses them.

Akashi hasn’t pay any attention to what the teacher has said at class, his mind has been busy trying to guess what did the look on Kuroko’s face really meant. He can’t bare the single thought of his friend hating him. He is doing _it_ once again, he realizes and screams at himself inside his head. He needs to stop. He startles when his classmates start gathering their things to leave the place. Akashi hurries to do the same without getting his eyes off of Tetsuya’s silhouette. Kuroko doesn’t look back at him.

“We can talk if you want”, Akashi can’t believe the bluenette is talking to him, even though he is still avoiding his sight focusing on the stuff he has on his table. “We can meet in five minutes, outside”.

Akashi nods to himself and a little smile appears on his face. He feels a little bit happier.

They are in the middle of the campus’ fields, one in front of the other. Akashi looks nervous but tries to hide it somehow. Kuroko’s face is in the shadow of his bangs, still not brave enough to face the guy who once was his dear friend.

There are a lot of people surrounding them. All kind of laughs, voices and screams can be heard. Students with nothing else to do are sitting on the grass waiting for the next class to start. However, for Kuroko and Akashi there are only the two of them, unconcerned to the rest of humanity. The red haired’s heart skips a bit to start pumping faster than ever when the two blue eyes of the other finally stare at his. Kuroko’s smile is big and bright, but Akashi can’t help seeing tears in the corners of both eyes.

“I’m glad you are back”, he says.

The slightly tallest one can’t move surprised by the words the other has just pronounced. Now he is the one who cries, he cries glad for Kuroko doesn’t seem to hate him.

At the same moment in which they embrace each other after two years, at the distance, two pair of eyes watches them attentively.

“Seems like they finally have made peace”, says one of them, a girl with pink hair smiling. “I’m happy for them!”

“Hmm”, it’s all the other one says, a tall man with brown skin and blue dark hair. He is not happy, not at all.


End file.
